


How does your garden grow

by madammina



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2020-10-20 09:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madammina/pseuds/madammina
Summary: Dr. Pamela "Poison Ivy" Isley is at a bit of a crossroads.  She's almost up for parole and she really just wants to live quietly.  But they won't accept that answer.  In comes Bruce Wayne, offering her the chance of a lifetime.  To use her skills as a botanist (and her plant connection) to help make Gotham a much "Greener" city.If she accepts, what to do after that?  Use it to control the city? Or maybe the plan has some merits after all...





	1. Chapter 1

Poison Ivy sat alone in her cell at Arkham. Parole, if she got it, was to come up soon. What to do, what to do. 

“I could let you stay at my place for a bit.” Freeze had offered a few days ago as he left Arkham. “Though, only if you are comfortable.” 

He was right, they both had lost their humanity some time ago. She didn’t need it, being a plant was good. But he wanted it back. He would understand her, but his need for utter cold clashed with her need for light and heat. It wouldn’t have worked, and the look on his face said he knew it. But, he offered. He always tried to be a gentleman. When Nora woke up, he wanted to be someone she could be proud of. 

Selina was another possibility. She could let Ivy sunbathe on her roof and have a garden, but she didn’t really have any connections for some sort of job, which is what Ivy really needed. 

“I mean, there are options.” Selina had said during one prison visit. “But nothing with your skillset. Or that you’d be comfortable doing. I can hire you as a typist or something-” Selina shrugged. “But something tells me you won’t like it.” 

She wouldn’t. Being in an office was stifling. The “Yes, sirs” and coffee and humans being boring and cut off and it would kill her. Even if she got the sunlight, it would kill her. 

No, no… what to do. There was always going back to crime, to exterminate humanity, her babies were fighting so hard against humanity’s transgressions, and were being punished for it. If a hurricane rips up a tree then the tree can’t help what remains of humanity later. But no one thinks about that. Mother Nature could turn on Ivy, no matter what she did to help the planet. Mother Nature was fickle, but it was better than just being a typist or something. 

Maybe she should just be left alone, she really did not need much. But letting her babies suffer was too much to bear. 

Maybe she could join some sort of nunnery. That would be rich, her the criminal with the torrid past (and not even Catholic!) joining a nunnery so she could grow plants. 

Well, maybe as a last resort. 

The moss that grew in her cell began to whisper that someone was coming. 

She decided to sit down and wait. She had a few plants here in her cell. She couldn’t live without them, and Arkham knew it. Her cell was specially made so it was a bit like a greenhouse. The moss though, that was something she could use inside or outside the cell. It couldn’t do much, but it could relay messages like it was doing right now. 

Ivy took her seat in a large leaf and waited. Soon enough, she heard a voice coming from beyond her cell.

“She’ll know we’re coming already, Mr. Wayne.” the warden said. “The moss tells her.”

“That’s fine.” The voice of Bruce Wayne said. He soon appeared in front of Ivy’s cell. He took in the plants draping her wall, and the larger than normal window that had been cut for her. “Hello, Dr. Isley.” He gave off his million-watt smile under his carefree black hair and blue eyes. He somehow wore a suit casually. He had been a target for her before, but Batman always kept him out of her reach. 

“Wayne.” She replied. “What does the richest human in Gotham want with me?” She asked. 

“To hire you.” He replied. He gave a smile and passed a business card to her through a cut opening in her cell door. The moss in her cell took it and brought it back to her. She couldn’t do anything with the phone number on the card, but she noted that the number was printed in a blue that matched his eyes. 

How aggravating. 

“Why do you want to hire me?” She asked. “After all that I have done to protect my babies and that you humans have done to hurt them, what makes you think you have anything to offer me?” 

“Are you familiar with green walls?” Wayne asked. He opened a briefcase she hadn’t noticed and he pulled out large diagrams showing a system where plants grew on city walls. “They’ve had some great success in small scale testing. They absorb carbon dioxide released from any cars and then release it as oxygen, lowering Gotham’s carbon footprint. I’m also in the process of helping rework our public transportation system so it covers more ground, releases little to no carbon, and is more accessible for those with disabilities. I’m also trying to get both more electric cars in the city and to help turn our electricity system carbon… is it positive or negative? I can never remember. Either way, to take out more carbon and waste than it puts in.” He said all this as he gestured to several different diagrams that were all highly detailed and color-coded. 

“And why are you doing this?” She asked. 

“Because Mother Nature is very angry at humans, and I have the capital and resources to try out viable options on a wide scale,” Wayne replied as he looked at her. “If I have a chance to change the way we do things so we work with nature better, then I have a moral obligation to do this. “ 

She paused.

“And why are you asking me for this?” She asked. “Do you just want a green figure in for the advertising campaign?” 

“No.” Wayne shook his head. “You are one of the best botanists in the world, and quite frankly this technology shows a lot of promise but needs a lot of work before wide implementation.” He shook out one of the diagrams and began to fold it up. “However we also need to work quickly in order to do any sort of mitigation, which means we may not always have time for the plants to grow naturally.” 

“... so you want me?” Ivy finally asked. She stood up and walked towards Wayne. “You just want me to grow these plants so you have some proof that it works?”

“Not just that,” Wayne replied. He went into the briefcase again and pulled out several sheets of paper “They’re made from post-consumer waste. I wasn’t sure if you would be okay with cotton, hemp, or bamboo paper so I elected for that.” 

“I appreciate the effort,” Ivy said as she flipped through the information. “So you want to make this ecologically viable, sustainable, diverse… and able to reverse engineer for a multitude of circumstances?” She said as she looked over his in-progress research. “That is a lot for one woman.”

“Well, if you join up, then you can meet our scientists,” He said. “If you accept this offer. I’ve already talked to the parole board, so you will stay at Wayne manor and be paid the average wage for any Wayne Industries scientist. I can’t guarantee how they will treat you, but I will do my best to make sure you are accepted and your needs will be accommodated. Once the Green Wall project is viable and easily distributable for an as yet undecided price, if you still have time on your sentence you can help us with other green projects. If your time is up before we finish the Green wall project, you are free to leave if you wish, but I hope that is not the case.” He nodded at the paper in her hands. “The details are in here.” 

Ivy held the non-plant-based paper in her hands as it gave specific details on how to turn Gotham into a city overrun by plants. That was always her plan… but now she could do it legally? And help Mother Nature on a scale she couldn’t do before? If she decided to go back to villainy, then she had a greater foothold in the world. If she didn’t… then she actually used her gift for something good. 

“Have you offered anything like this to Freeze?” Ivy said as she looked up. 

“I have often offered similar things to Dr. Freis, Dr. Quinzel, and have been trying to figure out what to offer Mr. Nygma and Dr. Crane. Mr. Jones has repeatedly turned down my offers, The facial reconstruction treatments have yet to stick for Mr. Dent. Dr. Freis says he prefers to work alone despite how valuable he could be doing research in the artic - the artic is more so he doesnt need the suit constantly - and I’ve included funding and help for research on his wife’s illness. Dr. Quinzell has refused to give me a straight answer. This is an outgrowth of the other programs I run for those who work under people like Joker, Penguin, or who are on their own. The ones who just need a job with a good wage and they can get off the streets with no issue. “ 

Wayne recited the list of accomplishments to Ivy, shining a bit at the last one about helping the …. Harley called them “Flunkies” find a good job, even if the had worked with villains before. She had heard some rumors about the job program, but as she kept to herself mostly she hadn’t heard much. Still, if that was viable, Ivy’s offer was probably an outgrowth of it. No one on her level had accepted it yet though, too stubborn? Or a bad deal?

“I could take over anything you do with my babies.” Ivy pointed out. “Or make you hand over all your fortune to me, it says here I will live in your house.” 

“And that is where the board comes in,” Wayne replied. “All decisions like that must be unanimously done by them. “ He shrugged. “Not foolproof, but does provide some protection in case my trust in you is misplaced. However, I don’t think it is.” He gave a winning smile. “You don’t have to decide right away, Dr. Isley, but please think about it.” 

She turned the card over in her hands as Wayne finished putting everything back in his briefcase. Well, if the universe was making the statement….

“I accept your offer.” She said. “I live on sunlight, and will take over your garden if you have one.” 

“Perfectly fine,” Wayne said with a smile. “Alfred would love to have your opinion on how to have the plants grow better. He could not shake her hand, so he instead put it up to one of the plexiglass windows that kept her (and her spores) separated from the prison population. Ivy mimicked the gesture. 

“Welcome, Dr. Isley, to Wayne Industries.” He gave a cheerful smile. “I’ll begin setting up your security clearance.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told myself to not go back to this until I finished The Secret Diary of Quincey Morris. Which I just finished. SO WELCOME BACK TO THE BRUCE/IVY ROMANCE STORY!!!! Thank you for staying with me, I hope you enjoy it!

Pamela "Poison Ivy" Isley stepped out of Arkham, dressed in some shirt and leggings, and carrying a small plant. She wasn't insane, everyone knew that, but Arkham did have the best facilities to treat those like her. Those who have... abilities. But there must always be protections in place. With a sigh, Ivy took in a deep breath as pure sunlight fell on her. The green parts of her perked up and grew so soon she looked revitalized, new. Her skin's green color bouncing back and so many plants out there.

"Dr. Isley." A British voice said to the right of her. She turned and saw an older, white, balding man, but one she could tell was still all there, mentally and physically. "I am the Wayne's butler, Alfred Pennyworth." He gave a small bow. "Mr. Wayne wished to greet you but as part of the board and the parole's discussion on what to do, it was decided that I escort you with the seats separated and various standards and practices in place to make sure the two of you are not alone."

"Understandable," Ivy replied. She began to walk towards the car, grass springing up in the cracks in the sidewalks as she went by. "When do I start work?"

"Monday, but there will be a walkthrough sometime before then," Alfred replied, waiting for her to get in. She did so, sliding into the back seat. Alfred closed the door behind her, sealing her in. She looked up at the front seat but saw there was a divider there, so they were worried. Or was it just for an appearance of safety? She could hear Alfred get in, and felt the car start up underneath her. "There is some water back there," Alfred said. "If you wish to come for dinner it is up to you, you said you did not eat food and Master Wayne was unsure how you would react to any meal that I made. So if we are eating something that bothers you, your attendance is not mandatory."

"Thank you." She said, pulling out water that was encased in glass. "It feels counter-productive for you to claim to go green and yet you have no renewable resources for your personal use."   
  
"We are focusing what we can on the "reuse" part," Alfred explained. "We also run a program to test various ideas in a more lived-in environment. Purification for rain barrels, maximizing food and flower production in windowsill gardens, and so on." Alfred said as the car drew to a stop in traffic. "Master Wayne does what he can to improve Gotham. And that spreads to the whole household. Any other workers who want to opt-in so the research can get a wide variety of lifestyles and urban environments can do so. There is an optional bonus if they want that, but we also don't want it to seem like we are paying for results."   
  
"Such a tight rope," Ivy said, tilting back to look up at the skylight in the car. The city of Gotham raced by the skylight, and she caught bits and pieces of plants everywhere. Office plants, the botanical gardens, grass, and weeds fighting through the cracks... it was all there. What would it be like out in the country? But at the same point, Gotham was her home. She could go to forested parts of Gotham, but it was her home.   
  
The foliage became denser as they traveled from the city to the old outskirts. The rich still lived here, but the city had stretched out since then. The ground whispered as she went by, the grass and trees knew her, if only as whispers.   
  
"Here we are," Alfred said as they arrived at a large house. He parked the car, got out, and opened the door for her. She stepped out, her senses calling for any plant nearby. Just, was anyone there?   
  
There were. There were quite a lot. There was also a greenhouse. Those were a bit tricky to deal with.   
  
"Dr. Isley?" Alfred asked. She turned and saw Alfred standing on a path. "Please come this way, Master Wayne is waiting for you." She gave a nod and followed.   
***  
Wayne Manor, like many places, had cut flowers in vases. Unlike many other places, it also had growing flowers. Ones specifically adapted to grow Indoors. She tried to hold down an unvillain like squeal as she walked indoors. Carpet like moss appeared under her feet as she walked in and took in the dead wood that covered the floors and the walls. It looked pretty, but it was dead.   
  
"Dr. Isley." That was Bruce Wayne. She turned towards his voice and found him standing on some stairs that lead up to the second floor. He was wearing a very nice tux and a charming smile. She gave a polite nod in return.   
  
"Mr. Wayne." She replied. "It is nice to finally see you without anything between us."   
  
"I agree." He said as he went down the carpeted stairs. She could hear them thump slightly under his feet. Carpet was better, she had liked it as a human. It was kind of like grass but it was so much easier to walk on that wood. As a human, dead wood and tile was always too cold, too clinical. Carpet, even business carpet, was more inviting. And could be colorful. "Welcome to my home. From what I've heard you've been looking for an invitation for some time." His voice had a slight chuckle to it. So he had heard about her various kidnapping attempts. Well, no use hiding. If this was to work, they needed to be honest.   
  
"Well, you always have the ear of the Gotham businessmen. I was hoping to use you to turn things a bit more green. It turns out I just needed to ask for a job." She gave a smile, one he repeated. "So, what am I to do here at Wayne Manor? You have already said it's not to be your gardener."   
  
"Oh, right." He turned to the butler, "Alfred, please escort us as I show Dr. Isley around." It wasn't... it wasn't rude. Ivy had interacted with CEOs before. They wanted service, they wanted power, they wanted it now. Wayne talked as if he knew that Alfred was there to help him, but that also meant respect.   
  
"Alfred's been with my family longer than I've been alive." Bruce Wayne said from somewhere by her shoulder. He must have seen her expression as he walked over. He held out a covered arm and a gloved hand. She held out her plant, which Alfred took from her and placed on a nearby glass table. The plant said it was alright, so she took Wayne's arm and let him walk towards a nearby door. "I don't know what I would do without Alfred. Not the least because I can barely cook."   
  
"I assure you, Dr. Isley, Mr. Wayne can cook fine. If he finds the time. I taught him myself." Alfred said from behind them.   
  
"But not everything he knows." Wayne jokingly grumbled as they entered what was some sort of den. More potted plants and a TV set up across the sofa. It was cleaned up, but not to erase all forms of life from the room. She noticed various well used objects in the corner of the room, easily accessible. And on the table was a newspaper and nonfiction books. "I do the crossword," Wayne explained, again noticing her eye line.   
  
"You know, I think Croc wanted to do crosswords," Ivy said as she continued to let Wayne escort her. "But even he didn't have difficulty with some of the wordplays, it's hard to find pencils that fit his hands."   
  
"I never thought of that," Wayne replied, as he opened a door. "And here is the kitchen."   
  
This was not the show kitchen. A dishwasher hummed softly and the floor was made of very cold tile. She could smell and sense so many spices coming from the cabinets, and fruits and vegetables coming from the fridge, pantry, and a small display on the counter. One clearly for quick snacking. It had been done in checkered white and black while the various appliances gleamed stainless steel. Alfred took to a corner and Ivy was pretty sure under his arm was some tiny Bruce Wayne drawing. Probably with "Age 5" written on it.   
  
"It is not anything I would use, but seems serviceable." She replied. Wayne gave a slightly exaggerated wince.   
  
"Alfred's rooms are nearby, so if you need him for anything, you can probably find him here. If not, knock over there." Wayne said as he gestured to the door. "Now we have a garden off to the side but I want to show you around the other rooms first. After that, we can decide on sleeping arrangements and so on. I'm thinking day after tomorrow you can head into Wayne Industries to see what it's like there, and you start the next Monday?"   
  
"That seems reasonable," Ivy said, her eyes still on the door that lead to the gardens.   
  
"Next up is the guest bedroom." Wayne was saying, as he gently lead her to the next room.   
***  
After a full tour of the manor - including a pool, a movie room, what was probably open to being her bedroom with that really soft looking bed, and the library among other rooms - Wayne led her to the room she had been dreaming of, the Garden.   
  
As she stepped outside, the plants and trees called to her, welcoming her. She couldn't hear what Wayne was saying as she walked down through neat rows and other patches left to run wild. She breathed in the fresh air and plants called out to her, leaned in to be by her, started to bloom or grow just so they could reach out and touch her. Sunlight hit the ground and warmed it, providing her own floor of comfort. She took her own deep breath and tilted her head back as she walked through the garden, soil compressing under her bare feet and the smallest of clovers pushing through.   
  
"IVY!" Wayne grabbed her, his hand around waist. She opened her eyes and looked down to see a hole of some sort spreading out before her. Sharp rocks came out from the soil, ready to tear at bare skin. The hole itself looked like it disappeared into the dark. "Are you okay?"   
  
"I-" She turned around, now aware of how his arm was around her. She stepped away, breaking the link. "Thank you. I didn't see it."   
  
"Sinkholes." Wayne wrinkled his nose. "It's an old property and there is some work that needs to be done landscaping wise. We're trying to get some people out to see if we are at a risk for more sinkholes, but until then..." he shrugged. "Just be careful."   
  
  
"Yes, of course." She replied. "Is that a cave system?" She asked as she leaned over. The sinkhole DID seem to transition into some sort of rocky structure.   
  
"Yep," Wayne replied as he came over. "There are some caves underneath here. I've never explored them since I was a kid, too dangerous. But I think they may be partly the cause of the sinkholes." He straightened up and stretched. "So, the greenhouse is over there-" He said, and he pulled her away from the sinkhole.   
  
***  
After the tour was done, Ivy sat down on the cement patio just outside the kitchen door. Next to her, Bruce Wayne at some sandwich as Alfred ate at a table, with utensils. She didn't need that, she had the setting sun. And next to her, was the plant she brought with her from prison.   
  
"Some day, huh Dr. Isley." Wayne said, before taking a drink of water. She gave a nod.   
  
"I'll sleep out here for now." She said after a moment. "I've been indoors for far too long."   
  
"Understood." Wayne gave a nod. "Do you want us to leave you alone? Do you need anything like pajamas? We'll need to get some clothes for you for when we go to the lab but that's not for a few days."   
  
"Thank you." She said again. Wayne and Alfred took note of her tone and left her alone with her thoughts.   
  
_Oh what a day. _ She thought as she made her way back to the rows of the garden. Plants willingly rearranged themselves to make her a bed. The sun set and the lack of significant light pollution revealed dim stars above her. She tried to name them, and marveled at moon she could never see clearly from her cell. _Let's see how long they accept me here. What do you have planned, Bruce Wayne._ She thought absently as sleep soon claimed her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still trying to figure out which of the Bat children will be here. Damian would be fun, but honestly the only Batstuff I've ever read is the DC52 Birds of Prey. (So, first off, Katana rocks and is amazing and smart. ALSO, Starling is DRASTICALLY underused and should be in more stuff. At least in her first few story versions) Anyway, if/when any of the batkids show up I hope I get them right. I do have their general vibe. (thank you other Batman media) but still.


End file.
